Misunderstanding
by Sith Worshipper
Summary: Rewritten version of 'Another Story of a Newb'.
1. Infatuation

**_One_**

He was falling. The ground was rushing up to meet him. He wished that he could just stay there, floating in the air without a care in the world. He was not going to get his wish.

"Ow!!!" Zyffrin cried out in pain as he landed hard onto the ground.

"He didn't have to teleport me that high! Ugh." Zyffrin muttered to himself as he brushed away the dirt off his clothes.

Finally, he looked up. He saw people of all ages, buildings, trees, gleaming armour, swords that looked like they were going to stay eternally sharp and lastly, a grand, gigantic castle that was as tall as a mountain. He was in Lumbridge.

"I'm here. I'm finally here." Zyffrin couldn't believe it for a moment.

He was here, finally, after the two years of training on Tutorial Island that seemed like eternity, he was finally here. At last.

"WOO!!!" he couldn't help it. He had to scream. "I'M FINALLY HERE!!!"

People around shot him puzzled looks and murmured among themselves.

"Has he gone mad?" a woman wondered aloud.

But Zyffrin didn't care. This joy was not worth being bottled up for the sake of his pride. He could not believe it. Time for adventure. Time for travel. No more Vanakka screaming in his ears and making him do push-ups at every opportunity. He was ready for adventure.

Slinging his pack over his shoulder with renewed vigour, he strode purposefully out of the castle grounds. He planned to explore the town for the day and begin his journey around the world of RuneScape the next day. He strolled around the town, occasionally glancing at people chopping trees or fighting goblins. By mid-day he had covered about three-quarters of the town. He decided to take a rest under a pleasant-looking oak tree and also to have his lunch. Peering into his bulky pack, he fished out his small fishing net. It took him no longer than a few seconds to recall the survival lessons he had underwent during his training in Tutorial Island and begin fishing in the river that flowed past Lumbridge.

After ten minutes or so, he had finally caught enough shrimp for a meal. Pulling out his bronze axe, he hacked some logs for himself and cooked the shrimps expertly. Cooking had been one of his strong points. He began his meal after laying his net out in the Sun to dry. Over the years on Tutorial Island, he had come to appreciate simple things like being able to sit in a quiet place with the sweet scent of flowers or having a meal. He had also developed a liking for simple meals. As he slowly nibbled the shrimps, his mind slowly drifted off to one of his many memorable experiences during his stay at Tutorial Island.

It was a survival lesson at that time. He and the other students who were also training on Tutorial Island were sent individually to different parts of an enormous jungle and had to survive in there for a month. He had numerous adventures during that time. He had found food on his own, fished and cooked his meals over fires made by him. His mind slowly drifted even deeper in his thoughts when sudden fighting noises jolted him back to reality.

It was the sound of swords slicing through flesh and clanging against other weapons.

Hefting his shrimps aside onto a plate, Zyffrin strung his bow and slung his quiver full of bronze arrows over his shoulder, ready for action. As the noises became louder, he sprinted towards the sound, heart racing. At last he found the commotion.

A girl with raven black hair was being attacked by two vicious looking goblins. She was holding a steel longsword in her left hand Zyffrin noticed that the girl had a cast around her right arm. He also guessed that the girl could fight a lot better with her right hand. Despite this, she was holding her own against the two goblins. She parried the goblins' blows swiftly, looking for an opening. At last, she found one. One of the goblins advanced and lunged forward with his spear. The girl sidestepped and struck out her blade, slicing off the goblin's head with extreme precision. Glaring at the other goblin, she bolted forward, twirling her sword and stabbed the other goblin through the heart. If she was this good with her left hand, she must be a master of the blade with her right hand, Zyffrin thought, amazed.

The girl then walked over to the dead goblins and picked up their coins. However, she left their bodies alone. Remembering his lessons on prayer, Zyffrin dug two big holes and laid the corpses into them. He then covered the holes, just as quickly as he had dug them.

"May you rest in peace." He said, already feeling the connection between him and the gods of RuneScape strengthen.

"Why'd you do that?" someone asked.

Zyffrin looked up. It was the girl who had killed the goblins.

"Why'd I do what?" Zyffrin asked, puzzled.

"Why did you bury them? They don't deserve it; they're just vicious beasts." The girl replied.

Zyffrin studied her face for the first time. Her raven black hair went all the way down to her shoulders. Her face had the shape of an oval and she had thick eyebrows. Zyffrin also noticed that she was very…he couldn't describe her in words. She was _beautiful_. No, she was beyond that. Zyffrin simply could not think of a word to describe her.

"I believe that all lives are equal and that even a murderous criminal that has killed thousands deserves a proper burial. Besides, we do not fully understand them, so we cannot just assume that they are evil. I'm Zyffrin, by the way." Zyffrin replied and he could tell that this girl had admired his way of thinking.

Reluctantly, she replied, "I'm Jwan."

If she was beautiful, then her voice must have been enticing, Zyffrin thought.

They shook hands and Jwan started to leave. Zyffrin could not help but feel dismayed. Quickly, he snapped out of it and headed back towards his pack. He decided to set-up a bed for himself at night after exploring the rest of the town. After that, he could practice his archery and swordsmanship before dinner.

That night, he could not help but think of Jwan. He fantasized about her until past midnight, where he slowly drifted off to sleep, still hoping to see her the next day.


	2. Clash of swords

_**Two**_

The great fireball rose up into the sky, its radiant light spreading across RuneScape. But Zyffrin had woken up long before the sun had risen. He was already used to getting up early due to his training on Tutorial Island. Already, he had made plans for that day. He decided start his journey to Varrock. He figured that he could probably see a lot more in Varrock then in Lumbridge.

"And Lumbridge is already so big." Zyffrin thought.

According to the map he bought from the general store earlier, Varrock was about ten times bigger than Lumbridge.

"I can't wait to get there!" Zyffrin packed his things quickly, getting ready for his journey.

He had estimated that the journey to Varrock would probably take about a week on foot. It was a pity he could not borrow one of the Duke of Lumbridge's horses to travel. He did not have to worry about food; he could fish from the River Lum that flowed all the way from Lumbridge to Varrock during the trip. Once he had finished packing, he strode off merrily, a big grin on his face.

When he finally reached the bridge that allowed people to go across the River Lum, he looked back and silently bade the small town goodbye. However, Zyffrin couldn't help thinking of Jwan again. He had hoped to see her again but he had not sighted her so far. A little dismayed, he crossed the bridge.

Zyffrin started to daydream as he walked on. His mind was filled with thought and memories. They swirled around his brain, creating a thought storm. Nevertheless, he walked on, reminicising different parts of his past. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he did not realize that a man was calling out to him.

"A coin for your thoughts." He finally zoomed back into reality.

"Wh…Wha?" Zyffrin was taken aback for a moment.

He turned his head to the left and saw a tall, well built man. He had brown hair and matching brown compassionate eyes. His face was full of scars, each carrying a memory of a battle and he had broad shoulders. A sheathed sword hung from his belt. Zyffrin noticed that the man also towered over him.

"I said, a coin for your thoughts." The man answered patiently.

"Oh…I was just daydreaming." Zyffrin answered, a little embarrassed.

"Hmm…And where might you be heading, young one?" the man replied, nodding his head.

Zyffrin realized that the man was also carrying a huge travelling pack.

"I am making my way to Varrock, sir. What about you?" Zyffrin replied.

"I'm heading there too. You wouldn't mind travelling together, would you? I'm Volcan by the way." The man smiled, reaching his hand out.

They shook hands and Zyffrin replied, "Zyffrin."

"Having a travelling companion is good; at least I'll have someone to chat with."Zyffrin thought as he carried on walking with his new companion.

"Why are you going to Varrock?" Zyffrin decided to take the initiative to start another conversation.

"Buisness. You?" Volcan replied.

"I want to travel around RuneScape. The whole RuneScape. And perhaps map it out. It's already been done but I guess I just want some adventure. After that maybe I'll get a job as a herbalist and settle down." Zyffrin could not help but think of Jwan once more.

"Ah, a great quest for one so young. I have been to many places in RuneScape before, but I have not seen everything yet. By the way, you're interested in herblore?"

"Yes, my parents were herbalists. They liked to help people by curing their injuries and illnesses with their potions and I want to follow in their footsteps."

Volcan took note of the "ed" in "liked" and did not question him further.

* * *

Tired from their travelling, the duo set up camp at nightfall. They had agreed to take turns to fish and cook on alternate days, starting with Volcan. It turned out; he was a master chef, cooking the trout with supreme skill.

As he looked down at what was going to be his dinner being served, Zyffrin could not help but exclaim, "Wow! They look so delicious! I'm taking them now!"

He reached out his hand quickly, yearning to taste the delicious meat when another hand grabbed his tightly.

"Not yet." Zyffrin looked up and saw Volcan standing over him, holding a sword in his hand. _What is he doing? Is he a robber?_

The blade of the sword was pure white and it had a blunt edge. Zyffrin realized that it was a training sword, similar to the one he had been given on Tutorial Island. Zyffrin also noticed another one of those swords on the ground. Volcan threw his sword to Zyffrin, who almost missed catching it. He then picked up the other sword from the ground. Zyffrin got it. He had been slow but he got it.

Just like a bolt of lightning, Volcan charged, raising his sword high above his head.

Zyffrin stumbled when he parried the attack, surprised by the ferocity of it.

"C'mon! Is this the best you've got?" Volcan taunted as he prepared for another strike.

A spark of anger rose in Zyffrin's heart. He parried the blow quickly and lashed out with a rapid series of blows. Volcan deflected the attacks and stretched out his leg towards Zyffrin, knocking him backwards. Reacting fast, Zyffrin dug his sword into the ground, using his sword as a support to stop his fall. Slightly more confident now, he advanced and continued his relentless striking, more and more sweat rolling down his brow and getting more frustrated with every parry made by Volcan.

Volcan, on the other hand, was being forced back by the flurry of slashes and stabs let out by Zyffrin. He blocked a slash and had barely enough time to parry another. _This boy is good! _However, it was time to end this. He faked an attack to Zyffrin's left leg and nimbly twisted his body at the last possible second struck out at his right hand, knocking the training sword out of the surprised boy's gloved hand. Victory gleaming brightly in his eyes, Volcan pulled his sword up to Zyffrin's neck. He had won.

Zyffrin was stunned. After all that parrying by Volcan, he had not expected a feint all of a sudden. After a moment of silence, the two travelling companions burst out laughing.

"That was fun! We should do this every night!" Zyffrin exclaimed.

Volcan nodded. "It was lucky I brought along these." He sheathed the two training swords and tucked them into his pack.

"Now let's eat. The food is getting cold. I don't want to waste my master cooking skills."

Zyffrin smiled. Together, the two new-found friends sat down and ate their dinner.


	3. Assasination

_**Three**_

Zeric was planning on a good night's sleep. He was planning on a good rest, a rest he had not gotten for 48 hours. However, it turned out that his plan was not going to go smoothly.

Angrily, he stormed through the hallway and ascended a spiral staircase; all the way up to the top floor. Still frowning, he strode quickly to an important looking room with massive stone doors that was three times his height. Without even knocking he pushed the doors opened. No one was inside. Zeric paused. But only for a moment. Shoving the heavy doors close, he made his way back to the spiral staircase. Only this time he descended the staircase until he was all the way down at the ground floor.

His new destination was only a few steps away. The room had no door, just a big piece of cloth hung from the ceiling. This time, he paused just right before the "door" and said, "May I come in?"

"Sure." a husky voice sounded from inside.

Zeric pushed the cloth aside and stepped in. Dried mud had replaced the stone floors outside in the room. A small hammock hung in a corner. It was the only furniture excluding the desk that was at the other side of the room. Paintings of ancient spear-wielding goblins were hung on the wall. But as Zeric looked closer, he saw that the paintings were actually painted _on_ the wall.

And the person, or rather, goblin was sitting behind the old wooden desk, reading an old scroll. He looked up. When he saw who had come, he immediately stood up and bowed.

"Lord Zeric. My apologies. I didn't recognize your voice."

Zeric sighed.

"Please, Yeke. It's just Zeric. Not Lord Zeric." He replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the goblins and I owe you so much." The goblin known as Yeke said.

With that, Zeric sighed once more.

"It's just that…I don't want the goblins to treat me as an emperor or a king. I just want them to treat me as a friend, friend who would be willing to help them. Helping them fight back against those…_those humans._"

Yeke nodded slowly.

"So that's why I won't take the room you assigned me to. It's a king's room. I'm not a king. Never. Why aren't you at your room anyway?" Zeric spoke once more.

"Ah, you know, I can never get used to the room. It was made for humans, not goblins like me." Yeke chuckled a little.

"I guessed as much. Preparations are almost complete. I'm going on my mission tomorrow." Zeric sighed. It was becoming rather frequent, ever since he started this.

"You know, we haven't had a chat for a very long time. I promise you, after all of this is over, you and the goblins will live in such fear again. _Never._"

* * *

Zeric almost sighed once more. What was he doing? What was he doing, trying to assasinate the king of Varrock? Why would he be trying to fight back against his own kind? He wouldn't. Would he?

"Yes. I would. I have to do this. It's for the sake of innocent lives. These humans are…_inhuman._ I have to stop them. I have to." Zeric steeled himself as he pulled on the last piece of his equipment: a black mask covering his nose and mouth. Once he was ready, he looked at himself in the mirror. To put it simply, he looked extremely different from the soft, compassionate man he was.

He was clad in menacing black dragonhide. Black gloves covered his hands. A sheathed dagger, along with many leather pouches hung from the leather belt on his waist. Two more were on his spiked fighting boots. Lastly, he had slung a brown bag over his left shoulder. He was ready. Except for one thing. He pulled his bag open and peered inside. Sure enough, the bag was full of air and mind runes. A staff would have helped a lot, but he could not afford to bring along one for he needed stealth. Now he was ready. With a grim expression, he strode out of his chambers.

* * *

Nimbly, Zeric leapt out of the food carriage and rolled into a clump of bushes, careful not to make too much noise. He had sneaked into the castle grounds by hiding in a food carriage sending food to the palace from the cooking guild. He had checked and known which guard would be on duty that night. Slyly, he had spied on him and used his lousy work attitude to his advantage. The guard had barely glanced at what was inside the carriage before he let it in. When the carriage man had began unloading the food to the chefs at the castle kitchens, Zeric had leapt out, under the cover of darkness.

He waited patiently until the carriage man had gone, before stealthily crawling out of the bushes. He darted to a nearby wall, ready for phase two of his plan, as he called it. Brows knitted in concentration, he concentrated on the residing powers in the air and mind rune stones of his bag and transferred them into his hands. When he felt a surge of that power, he used his mind and felt for the nearby air. Pleased, he controlled the air and used it to lift himself up magically. He levitated until he reached the highest level of the castle and grabbed a nearby ledge.

Cutting off the magic from the slowly disappearing runes, he hoisted himself over the ledge and landed on a red carpet. He was in the castle hallway leading to King Roald and Queen Ellamaria's bedroom. Zeric knew he had to work fast as guards were on patrol everywhere in the castle. Swiftly but quietly, he bolted through the hallway and stopped behind a wall. When he slowly peered out, he spotted the bedroom of his target. Two guards stood outside the room, eyes wary. They did not look like ordinary guards. They were dressed in mithril chainbodies and platelegs, combined with a mithril medium helm. In their hands were mithril maces and square shields. Apart from that, they also had long flowing green capes on their backs.

Zeric knew what they were. Elite guards. They were handpicked from the Varrock army by Captain Rovin, the head of the guards, himself and they were given tedious mental and physical special extra training that no guard would ever be forced to go through. Zeric also knew that he could not afford to tangle with them. Sure, he could defeat, but doing that would alert the king and he would have to go through the entire Varrock army to get to him.

Though foolish, Zeric noted that the king was also rather cautious. As he had did earlier, Zeric focused on the power of his air and mind runes in his bag and melded it into his body. He raised his right hand and pointed his fingers at the Elite Guards. He manipulated the air in their windpipes and forced it to stay in one position, never moving. He was depriving them of their air. He witnessed both of them desperately breathe but wondering why they could not feel the air entering their lungs. After half a minute, they fell onto the ground, unconcious. All of that and he had only used two air and mind runes.

Stepping over the bodies, Zeric kicked the grand doors open and stepped in. King Roald, being a heavy sleeper, did not even stir. However, his wife woke up, dazed. Zeric did not even allow her a chance to look at him and scream as he dashed like a bolt of lightning toward her, unsheathing his poisoned dragon dagger and silting her throat. Zeric looked down at his now bloody dagger. _What have I done?_ _No! It's for the innocent lives of the goblins!_

Shaky and trying to steel himself, he sheathed his dagger and reached out with his trembling gloved hands towards the king. Willing his body to obey, he grabbed the king's flabby neck, squeezing it with all his might. The startled king had now roused from his sleep and was desperately trying to free himself from Zeric's grasp. _It's for the innocent lives! IT'S FOR THE INNOCENT LIVES! _Horror crept into his eyes as he saw King Roald draw his last breath. He was trembling uncontrollably now. _I have taken another life…_

However, he longer had time to think as guards charged into the room, weapons raised and unleashing ear-piercing war cries. Instinctively, Zeric leapt and rolled back. With a cry of anguish, he smashed the window opened and leapt out, his long brown hair floating on the wind. He landed on the second floor balcony of a servant's quarters, rolling as he landed onto the ground. As he looked up, he saw a group of arrows, raining down onto him. Quickly, he somersaulted aside and went into the servant's quarters. What greeted him was a powerful blow from a fist.

Dazed from the blow, Zeric looked up to realize that this was no servant's quarters. He had landed onto the balcony of Sir Prysin's room! Sir Prysin was dressed in his normal attire, a white shirt with black trousers. Apparently he was just getting ready for bed when Zeric staged the assasination. Getting ready for battle, Zeric stretched his fingers to the limit. In less than a second, long vicious black claws extended from his fingertips. Or rather, the claws were actually extended from the special black gloves he wore.

Advancing forward stealthily, he lashed out with his claws, effectively leaving a wound on Sir Prysin's chest. Angrily, Sir Prysin leapt back and ran to the corner of the room. In the darkness, it was difficult to see what was it that Prysin had grabbed. Zeric got the answer when Prysin charged back towards him. It was a magnificent rune longsword, Prysin's prized possesion. Its hilt was decorated with gems of all kind, at its polished blade was said to reflect light into your eyes, blinding you, seconds before Prysin would strike you down. However, Zeric was not about to let that happen.

He leapt back to avoid the blow and returned the favour with a vicious slash at the knight's face. Prysin dodged, and let out another furious assault. Fighting this man was no easy task. Zeric barely evaded one blow before he had to twirl to his right to dodge another. Prysin extended his right foot, ending his flurry of blows. Seeing a chance to end the battle, Zeric grabbed the knight's leg, digging his claws into his flesh and threw him to the side of the room. Sir Prysin cried out in pain and fell onto the ground, dropping his rune longsword at the same time. Smirking, Zeric prepared to leave when Prysin signalled to him.

"Ugh…I know who you are…_Zeric_." The knight's voice was barely a whisper and yet, it was very clear to him.

_No! I can't take another life! But I have to do it. It's for the sake of the innocent lives. _Hands trembling once more, Zeric kneeled down and drove his claws through Prysin's heart, mouthing a "I'm sorry." before that.

With that, Zeric kicked the door to the balcony open and leapt out, using the magic in his runes to fly off just as the guards arrived, shooting arrows even though they knew that it was useless. Even though they knew that they had lost.


	4. Yonder God

_**Four**_

"VICTORY!"

Zyffrin almost screamed as he caught the first glimpse of Varrock.

"It's huge!" He exclaimed.

"Course' it is. It's the capital of Misthalin." Volcan, having travelled to many places in RuneScape before, was not as excited as his young companion.

"We should get there by midday." Volcan estimated.

* * *

"What is that?" Zyffrin asked, pointing to a large circle of stones and pillars at the top of a large hill.

Volcan's expression turned sour at the very mention of it.

"That is where Dark Wizards gather to practice their magic. Its illegal in most parts of RuneScape and the guards of Varrock have tried for years to stop them. They failed, of course. Dark magic is too powerful."

Slowly, Zyffrin nodded.

"Maybe we should explore that place sometime."

"Don't be stupid, boy! Before you can even set foot on that hill you would be blasted into a billion pieces. Or worse." Volcan snapped.

"It can't be that bad. Besides, I want to visit every place in RuneScape, be it cave, city, sewer and even places where Dark Wizards train."

"No. I forbid you to go there. Thousands have died trying to get up there. Unless you genuinely wish to learn the Dark Magic, the Dark Wizards will never let you pass." Volcan replied firmly.

"All right then. I won't go." Zyffrin said.

_I'll wait for a chance to slip away, and then I can make my way back there, _Zyffrin thought.

They were waved through the city gates as soon as the guards did a full-body check on them.

Zyffrin glanced around the magnificent city. Grand buildings were on each side of the walkway. There was a bar, a clothes shop, a general store, weapons store and almost all kinds of shops. People from all walks of life were streaming about. However, before he could observe more, Volcan strode into the bar.

All he could hear was loud buzzing as Zyffrin entered the bar. It was rather crowded with people who were buzzing non-stop.

"Did you hear? He died last night! I say we celebrate! I mean, it's not like he did anything good to us."

"I don't think we should be too happy. He wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad my foot! The only thing he gave us normal citizens was a bunch of old, smelly houses which were probably owned by goblins before!"

The chattering was so loud Zyffrin felt like shouting at the top of his voice, "SHUT UP!"

Zyffrin noted that most of the sober ones all had a hint of happiness in the expressions. Only a small hint of happiness, but a hint of happiness nonetheless. It was something he noticed on the streets of Varrock too.

"We'll take two rooms. One for a week and another for…how long do you plan to stay here?" Volcan said to the bartender, and then turned to Zyffrin.

Then something occurred to Zyffrin. After his stay in Varrock, he would be going to other parts of RuneScape. Volcan was going to stay here. They were going to part ways.

"Um…three nights." He replied, saddened by the thought of going on alone.

Volcan had been a nice person to travel with, a little grumpy, but Zyffrin guessed that even the most patient person would feel the same way walking under the hot sun for the whole day, carrying a big bag of things, for a week.

After paying the bartender, they took their keys and headed to their rooms upstairs.

"The people look happy." Zyffrin stated as they walked up the stairs.

Volcan gave him a puzzled glance.

"Didn't you notice? I mean, most of them were discussing about someone's death. Seemed happy about it too."

"Hmm…perhaps something good happened. Maybe the death of a criminal. We'll read about it in _The Varrock Herald_ later." Volcan replied, unlocking the door to his room.

"_The Varrock Herald_? What's that?" Zyffrin asked as he, too, unlocked the door to his room and glanced inside.

It was not very big, but big enough for Zyffrin alone. A bathroom was connected to the room. A comfy-looking single bed sat in a corner followed by a wooden desk and chair. On the desk lay a rolled up copy of a newspaper.

"It's a Varrock newspaper. Oh, look. They've already given us a copy." Volcan said as he looked into his room.

"After I leave my bags here, I'll be off to the castle. Got a job as Assistant Head Guard." Volcan continued.

"Oh? You didn't tell me that before. Well, good for you. I'll be exploring Varrock." Zyffrin replied as the two friends stepped in their rooms and closed the door.

After putting his bags in a corner, he took the newspaper, laid down on his bed and started reading. The headlines read:

_King Roa__ld and Queen Ellamaria murdered _

Zyffrin's heart skipped a beat. Quickly, he read on.

_King Roald and Queen Ellamaria__, esteemed rulers of our great city Varrock, were murdered last night by an unknown intruder in the castle. The king had been strangled to death while the queen had her throat silted. Varrock guards have unsuccessfully tried to nab him as he made his quick escape. It has been confirmed by the authorities that the intruder had made his way inside through one of the food carriages. The guard who was supposed to check the food carriage for that night has been fired._

_It is still unknown what the reason for the murder was. No demands or threats whatsoever have been issued to the government._

"_You know what I think? I think it's the work of the kingdom of Asgarnia! They have always been jealous of our good trading business! Those cowards, they could have just fought a war with us, instead they had to assasinate our beloved king! Cowards I say! Cowards!" said Captain Rovin when we interviewed him about his feelings about this._

_Three others have also, presumably, killed by this assasin. They consisted of two Elite Guards and the legendary knight Sir Prysin. The authorities have refused to give us any information about what they've found out through their investigations._

"_We couldn't see his face. He moved too fast and I think he had a mask of some sort. But he was really fast." Said Eion, one of the first guards to witness this assasin escaping._

_The duties of the king and queen will temporarily be taken over by the king's Board of Advisors. The funeral for our esteemed leaders will be held at Varrock center four days from now._

At the bottom of the page read:

_By Alan __Marley_

Zyffrin put down the paper. Something had occurred to him. Were the people downstairs discussing King Roald and Queen Ellamaria's death? If this was true, why were they so happy? Then the words of a person downstairs dawned on him.

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad my foot! The only thing he gave us normal citizens were a bunch of old, smelly houses which were probably owned by goblins before!" he had said.

Then, he received a knock on the door.

Getting up, he strode over to the wooden door and opened it. Volcan stood there, the newspaper in his hand.

"The king was murdered, I know." Zyffrin said.

"I will go over to the castle to have a better view of what's going on. Meanwhile, you can explore the city. I'll update you when I get back." Volcan replied and walked off.

Closing the door, Zyffrin proceeded to take a shower and then got out to explore the city. The bar was less crowded now, but there were still people discussing about the king's death. By now, more people were on the streets of Varrock. Zyffrin walked around without aim. He noticed that the southern half of the city was full of the poverty-stricken. The northern half of the city was instead filled with the rich. The rich had better housing and furniture and even their roads were cleaner. The poor had old houses and furniture and, Zyffrin noticed, no road sweepers were dispatched there to sweep the extremely dirty road.

Perhaps that was why some of the citizens of Varrock hated the king. But before he could think more about it, he heard cries of agony from an alley beside him. It sounded like someone getting beaten up.

"I-I really don't have any more money! P-P-Please I have a family to feed! Give me thr-three days, I promise you I'll pay you back!"

"The boss is not interested in money anymore. He's only interested in hanging your head at his bedside now! Kill him!"

More cries of agony followed. Quickly, Zyffrin rushed into the alley.

"Stop it!" Zyffrin shouted, standing tall and proud.

_Damn, I forgot to bring my weapons! _

Slowly, the five gang members turned to face him.

"Whatever, kill him too." One of them, apparently the leader, said.

Zyffrin got into a defensive stance as the four gang members charged towards him. He kicked the first gang member in the gut, sending him staggering backwards, and parried an oncoming punch from another. Using the gang member own momentum, he grabbed his arm and threw him against a wall. He felt a kick to his back by the third gang member and a punch to the gut by the fourth one.

Frowning, Zyffrin kicked backwards, flooring a gang member and lashed out with a kick to the back of the fourth one's knees. Just when he thought he had finished them all, the gang members leapt up from the ground and charged once more. Two of them grabbed his arms, preventing him from moving while the other two beat him up.

He felt a punch to his face, and then to his gut and more all around his body. Worse of all, he felt most of the kicks hit his crotch. Unable to take it anymore, he cried out in pain.

"Somebody help me! Ah! Please, stop!" Zyffrin cried out once more as they continued to beat him up.

Suddenly, a row of crossbow bolts cut through the air and buried themselves into the gang members' backs. With startled cries, they fell onto the ground, blood pouring out of their mouths. A last crossbow bolt killed the leader.

Groaning in pain, Zyffrin looked up at his rescuer. A man walked up to him and kneeled down.

"You alright?"

Weakly, Zyffrin nodded.

"Let's get you somewhere else." The man started to carry Zyffrin.

Zyffrin didn't know where he was being carried to, but when he was finally put down, He found himself in an old house, on an old bed. The mystery man took out a vial filled with yellow liquid and handed it to him.

Zyffrin recognized it at strength potion. It was made to increase the strength of the user but Zyffrin knew it also healed surface injuries. Moaning, Zyffrin gulped the whole vial down. He felt a lot better, stronger.

But his injuries would still take time to heal, although the strength potion would speed up the healing process by a lot.

Zyffrin turned his head to study his rescuer for the first time. It was a tall man, dressed in dark robes. As Zyffrin looked closer, he realized that they were Dark Wizard robes.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not a Dark Wizard. I managed to kill one of them and took his robes." The man spoke.

There was an aura of confidence and seriousness around him. That, and his above average height, made him look intimidating.

"Who are you?" Zyffrin asked.

"I will not reveal my full name. I will instead use the name that the people use to call me."

"What do you mean?"

The man paused before answering.

"I protect the people of this part of the city. From the Phoenix and Black Arm gang. It's not like the king did anything anyway. The people call me by many names but I will use the most common one."

The man paused once more.

"You may call me the Yonder God."


End file.
